


Without You | HanCheol | Vernon x S.Coups | SVT

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baby Boy, Dom - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, bad boy, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: Bad boy Vernon gets himself arrested... again.It's nothing that hasn't happened before, and he's let out with a warning.It takes a smoke and the cop's goody-two-shoes son to clear his mind, and soon finds he knows him from somewhere before...Written by Hannah Tedge.(Twitter: @Sopeisreal96)Edited by Ashlee Geary.Original cover pic credit to PASSION.





	Without You | HanCheol | Vernon x S.Coups | SVT

          

 

Vernon was the kid your parents told you stay away from, always in trouble with the cops.

But he always intrigued Seungcheol.

The worst part was his own dad was a cop, so any interaction with Vernon was frowned upon.

Seungcheol was 3 years older than the 17 year old, but that didn't change his dad's mind.  
Not like Vernon would talk to him anyway. Seungcheol could be described as the good kid, never going to parties or doing anything against the law, and was a straight A Uni student.

Little did his parents or anyone else know that some nights he would sneak out of the house and head to whichever address was texted to his phone to pursue his love for underground rapping.  
This had been going on for many months now.

Every time he's been out, he's seen Vernon and even spoken to him a few times, but Vernon only knew him as his rapper alias; S.Coups or Coups.

Vernon had no idea his name was Choi Seungcheol, a clear sign of his family link to his  _favourite_ cop.

One day Seungcheol was walking past his dad's work when he saw Vernon leaning against a wall.

It was obvious that he had just been let off from being arrested since he looked pissed off and disheveled.

He looked like shit if Seungcheol was being honest.

He wore a grubby singlet on underneath a holey flannel shirt, a pair of ripped skinny jeans and some Vans. The hair poking from under the lopsided beanie was also a mess, completing his outfit of the day.

Seungcheol stood there staring at him for a minute, thinking how strangely hot Vernon looked right now.

There was something about this boy that had him wanting to do things to him.

He stood there contemplating whether he should go talk to him or not, staring at him blowing smoke out his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed.

Seungcheol's hormones got the better of him and his feet were already taking him towards the attractive younger lad.

"You know, smoking outside a cop station you just got out of isn't the smartest thing you could do kid. I know you're a few days off 18, but fuck!"

"What's it to you?" Vernon mumbled, not bothering to look at the person who was ruining his smoke.  
"A stranger. Nevermind the fact that my dad is a cop."

It was then that Vernon looked up to see the attractive man standing in front of him. He'd seen him from somewhere before.

Vernon looked him up and down. Seungcheol was wearing a slightly oversized jumper giving him sweater paws, paired with overly tight skinny jeans that left hardly anything to the imagination, and a pair of adidas skate shoes.

He looked fuckable but Vernon knew he would be wasting his time, he looked too much of a goody two-shoes.

Seungcheol cleared his throat, a smirk on his face. Vernon was checking him out and he busted him for it.

"Oh, it's you, nerd brains." Vernon spoke up finally, voice cracking slightly. He must have thought he recognised him from school. Seungcheol laughed.

"You need to learn a little respect. I am your hyung. And don't forget that."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Run to your dad?"

"No, I'll teach it to you myself." Seungcheol smirked. Vernon was slightly worried but he refused to back down.

"Ha. How are you gonna do that, tough boy?" Vernon mocked.

Seungcheol took a step towards Vernon, the younger male looking up at him to see his eyes had darkened a shade or two. They almost looked black.

Vernon got lost in his eyes, not realising how close he was to his hyung. He swallowed nervously and took a drag of his cigarette.

What Seungcheol did next surprised Vernon.

Once Vernon had moved the cigarette away from his face, Seungcheol leant down and captured Vernon's lips in an open mouthed kiss, breathing in the smoke that Vernon had inhaled, then pulled away and blew what smoke was left in Vernon's face.

"I'm not the innocent guy you think I am, Vernon." Seungcheol murmured, his mouth still very close to his dongsaeng.

"A c-cigarette doesn't prove that." Vernon stuttered, a little flustered after the kiss. It sent butterflies to his stomach and a blush to his cheeks.

"No," Seungcheol grinned. "But the stolen police handcuffs on your wrist do..."

Vernon looked to his wrists in panic, but when he saw the cuffs weren't on them, he sighed in relief.

" _Wait, just when did he pin my hands above my head?_ " Vernon thought to himself.

"You know Vernon... for a tough boy, you seem to be a little submissive..." Seungcheol whispered in Vernons ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Y-you've just thrown me off guard, is all."

"Sure, I have..."

Vernon tried to pull his wrists free but Seungcheol was stronger than he thought.

"Nice try, but I'm not finished with you."

"What are you planning on doing to me, Choi?"

Seungcheol smiled at the nickname.

"Oh just you wait, you're in for a world of fun. But please call me Coups, like you normally do."

And there it clicked, Seungcheol is S.Coups;  
The Coups that Vernon found heavily attractive;  
The one Vernon wanted to be a good baby boy for;  
The one he always flirted with but Coups was too blind to see it.

" _How did I not figure this out before?_ " Vernon thought to himself.

"I see you've put two and two together my little pet."

"P-pet?"

"Yes, you're going to be my little pet from now on." Seungcheol could sense that Vernon's attitude was changing, he was slowly turning into this little submissive plaything, and this pleased him.

Seungcheol leaned in close, wedging his thigh between Vernons legs.

"Now you are going to listen to me,, and do as I say, or you'll be punished baby boy. I don't think you want that, do you?"

Vernon hung his head, a little ashamed that this was happening outside in the open for everyone to see.

"Y-yes, Coups, but can we take this somewhere private?"  
"But why, baby? Don't you like people seeing the real you? The little submissive that you are? Or is it just me that makes you like this?"

"J-just you." Vernon whispered under his breath.

Seungcheol groaned at the younger boy's answer,. It drove him crazy to know he was the only one able to control the bad boy.

He let go of Vernons wrists, letting them fall to the boy's sides.

"You're going to walk with me, I have somewhere we can take this."

"Okay." Vernon replied softly.

Vernon was nervous to say the least, he had never seen Seungcheol like this before and it was exciting but scary at the same time. He walked alongside him, head hung low.   
  


Seungcheol could sense that Vernons thoughts were racing a mile a minute so he reached down and grabbed Vernons hand, causing the younger to look up at him.

Seungcheol gave Vernon a reassuring smile and a little squeeze of his hand to let him know he won't hurt him.

It wasn't long until the boys came to a little cottage.

"Coups where are we?"

"A little place I call my palace."

"I thought you lived with your parents?"

"Oh I do, but this is for if I was to get a pet like you." Seungcheol smirked.

Seungcheol unlocked the door and opened it for Vernon.   
As Vernon walked past him he smacked his ass, giggling at the little squeak that left Vernon's mouth.  
"You. Bedroom. Upstairs. First door on the right. Go wait for me there, I'll be up in a minute."

Vernon didn't say a thing and just complied.  
Seungcheol smiled to himself.

" _Who knew that the baddest boy in the neighbourhood would submit to me?"_ Seungcheol thought as he grabbed his special box off the top of the fridge, he took the lid off and took out what he would need.

He took out a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold and held the items in his hand, thinking for a moment before he decided to put them back. It was Vernon's first time with him, he didn't want to push him too far, just in case he would have the chance to do this again.  
He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't have some feelings for the boy.

He put the lid back on the box and put it back up on the top of the fridge. He then head for the bedroom.

As Vernon was waiting for Coups in the bedroom, he could feel himself starting to panic a little. This was all new to him, but why did he give in so easily?

No one has ever made him sub before. All these questions started to run through his brain making him feel dizzy so he laid down on the bed, eyes closed, thinking.

What's he going to do to me? Am I in danger? Why am I getting butterflies in my stomach, I can't like him, can I? Oh god what is going on with me?

As he was lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear the door open and Seungcheol walk in and up to bed.  
He didn't notice him until he sat on the bad and put a hand on Vernon's thigh.  
  
"You okay?" Seungcheol asked, voice full of concern, thinking he might of pushed the younger boy too far already.

"I'm fine." Vernon smiled that cute smile Seungcheol loved.

"We don't have to d-"

"I want to." Vernon cut off Seungcheol, turning to him with a soft look in his eyes.

Seungcheol nodded his head and continued with his plan of action.

He crawled on the bed and over Vernon, leaning on all fours, slightly hovering over the younger male.

Seungcheol just stared at his face for a moment, Vernon was handsome. How he was single blew Seungcheol's mind.

He couldn't take it anymore and he rested his body against Vernon's, going in for a kiss but biting his lip instead.

Vernon let out a little mewl giving Seungcheol the opportunity to stick his tongue in and explore the youngers mouth. There was no resistance. Vernon was loving this new feeling and he didn't want it to stop.

Vernon started to rut up into Seungcheol desperate for some sort of relief, he had been hard since their kiss, and it was painful now.

Seungcheol pulled away after a few minutes when he noticed that Vernon was needing more than the friction he was getting now. Vernon started whining at the lack of affection and contact.

"Shirts and pants off, baby boy."

Vernon obliged straight away stripping down to his black briefs.

Seungcheol took a moment to admire Vernon making him go a little shy.

"Don't be shy baby, you look so good" Seungcheol praised Vernon.  
Vernon blushed at the compliment.

Seungcheol was sitting on the bed, legs hanging over the edge.

"Come here, baby..." Seungcheol patted his lap and had the younger male sit on one of his thighs  
"You've been such a good boy, I think today instead of punishing you I'll reward you."

Vernon tilted his head not really understanding what that meant.  
Seungcheol wanted to ruin him then and there; he looked so innocent like that.

Seungcheol shuffled Vernon down his thigh, one hand on his back to push him forward, and one on his neck to bring him down for a kiss.  
The kiss was sweet and filled with emotion. It lasted for a few seconds before Vernon was moaning into to the kiss as Seungcheol ran his free hand down his chest then to his stomach and down to his erection. His hand lightly grazed over the bulge, making the boy jolt forward a little more.   
  


Seungcheol had planned to make Vernon ride his thigh to get off, but the moans that were coming from the boy everytime he would touch him where he wanted him most made him change his mind.  
Vernon was a mess, he was too warm from Seungcheol's touches but still needed more.

"M-more please, Coups" Vernon moaned out as Seungcheol's hand lightly brushed against his cock again.

Seungcheol pulled Vernons underwear down a little and took a hold of his cock.  
  


To begin with he started of with slow loose strokes, loving the quiet little moans and pants that were coming from Vernon.  
Vernon couldn't take it anymore, he had to rest his head on Seungcheol's shoulder. He felt like his body was on fire.

He started to rut into Seungcheol's hand, hoping that it would tell his hyung what he wanted.

"Use your words baby boy, or I'll stop right here."

"P-please faster, need more please, Oppa."

Hearing Vernon call him Oppa made him want to fuck him then and there, but he held himself back, wanting to just please the younger male that was a moaning mess on his lap.

He tightened his hand a little but still kept at the same slow pace, teasing Vernon just that little bit more.

  
Vernon had enough of teasing and started to rut into his hand even more, his precum making it easier to glide in and out of his hyung's hand.  
In any other situation Seungcheol would take his hand away and punish him for not asking permission to get himself off but he just let him go, enjoying the desperate cries for release from his pet.  
  


Vernon was a mess, he was sweating and his hair was sticking to his forehead. Seungcheol was leaving kisses on his neck and whispering sweet nothings to him. Vernon could feel him getting close, but the pressure from Seungcheol wasn't enough.

"Please, harder. So close, Oppa."

Seungcheol's grip on Vernon's cock got even harder, the moan that followed from Vernon was the hottest thing Seungcheol had ever heard. He turned his head to reach Vernon's neck, biting and sucking on his neck and leaving a decent sized love mark that was turning purple pretty quickly.  
  
Vernon's thrusts were starting to quicken, Seungcheol could see he was close to his climax.

"You going to be a good boy and cum for Oppa? Come on baby... cum for me."

  
With those words Vernon was cumming into Seungcheol's hand, his hips stuttering a little and a high pitched whiny moan escaping his quivering lips.

As Vernon caught his breath, Seungcheol wiped his hand on his shirt, he was going to get changed anyway. He pulled Vernon's briefs back up and picked up the smaller boy and laid him on the bed covering him with a blanket. Seungcheol walked over to a dresser in the room and pulled out a pair of loose shorts and got changed, not worrying about wearing a shirt.  
  
He got under the blanket next to Vernon and pulled him into his chest, cuddling the boy to sleep.

Once he knew Vernon was asleep he got up and started making the both of them some dinner. He decided a simple pasta dish would be quick and easy so he could go back to cuddle the cute boy that was in his bed.

About half an hour later, the pasta dish was done and Seungcheol put it into two bowls. He put the two bowls on a tray with a glass of coke for each of them and took it up to the bedroom.

When he walked in he saw Vernon on the bed and smiled at him. Then he heard the sniffling.

He walked quickly over the boy and put the tray on the bedside table.

"Hey, Vernon, what's wrong?"

Vernon jumped at his voice, not realising he was there.

Vernon refused to look at him, tears now silently running down his cheeks.

Seungcheol crawled onto the bed next to Vernon and lifted him into his lap, holding the boy until he was ready to talk.

"I thought you just left..." Vernon spoke, barely above a whisper  
"Vernon, why would I leave?"

"I thought I w-wasn't good enough" Vernon choked a little on his sobs.

"Oh, my baby boy, you really are a softy aren't you? I wouldn't leave you, especially after what just happened. I don't know what it is about you but I just don't want to leave you alone."

"You really mean that?" Vernon lifted his head to look at Seungcheol, who lifted his hands to Vernon's face and wiped the tears that were left on his face.

"Of course, Vernon" Seungcheol smiled at Vernon "Now come here and give me a kiss."

Vernon leaned in, the kiss was sweet and everything he didn't know he wanted.   
"If you weren't running away from me, where did you go?"  
"I was making us dinner, see?" Seungcheol pointed towards the bedside.

Vernon blushed, embarrassed over the fact that he was so emotional.

"You look so cute when you blush."

"No, stop that." Vernon pouted, trying to not smile at Seungcheol looking at him like he was his whole world.   
  


Seungcheol just laughed and passed Vernon his dinner, before grabbing his own.

The two boys ate their dinner in silence, just enjoying each others company.

It was Seungcheol that spoke up first.

"You know Vernon, I don't want this to be a one time thing, I want you. I want you in my life, I know that I can be the good in your life that you need and that you crave. So if you're willing to go through hell and back to make this work... will you be my baby boy forever?"

"But Coup- Seungcheol, no one will approve of this. Your dad hates me, most people in this town do. How could you put your life on the line like that?"

Seungcheol shrugged with a smile. "Because like I said earlier, I don't want to leave you alone. I want to take you in and show you a love you don't think you deserve. I'll treat you like the king you are. Just let me love you."  
  


Hearing Seungcheol say love made Vernon's heart flutter.  
Yeah it was rushed but at the same time it wasn't. They've known each other for a couple of years now. Seungcheol always tried to show Vernon that he deserved this but he would never listen. He would block it out.

"Okay..." Vernon mumbled, a little scared as to what was in store for them.  
"I know you're scared but I'm going to be with you every step of the way holding your hand."   
"I know, thank you."

"For what?" Seungcheol seemed surprised.

"Believing in me when no one else did."

In reply to Vernon's pouty reply, Seungcheol grinned and pat his thigh.  
"Anything for you, my baby boy." He murmured softly, kissing his shoulder.  
  


And the pair watched movies for the rest of the night, cuddling and just enjoying being in each other's warm, loving company.


End file.
